Meet Your Monsties, Lute!
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: What if Lute hadn't found a Rathalos egg at the shrine in the Forbidden Land? What if that egg had contained something else? LIke a different monster? A multi-one shots full of shorts explores scenarios about Lute raising different kinds of Monsties. Based on both anime and game of MH Stories. Mostly humor and comedy and bits of Lute X Avina.
1. Black Horned Wyvern

Lute himself stared at an ancient black-colored egg with blue tiger-like stripe on the surface of it as he thought that there was no possible way that this egg could hung onto its life for all these years that it was sitting on the old shrine. Indeed, both his friend Cheval and Lilia didn't look like they believe him and Navirou was just outright skeptic about it, not helped by the snort he made.

But yet, in the back of Lute's mind have thought of something else. There was something else off about this egg. As if, he could feel the Monstie calling out to him from its prison of its own protection, waiting for a Rider to bestow it his blessings and allow it to awaking into this very world. "... It's alive..." The soon-to-be Rider silently whisper, much to the shock of his friends. "I can feel it... I feel like this guy want to hatch now..."

"HA!" The mutant-looking Palico scroff. "He goes about 'I can feel it' business again. Navirou think he's feeling haven't been right about a single thing."  
Lute just ignored the annoying talking animal as he look at and spoke to the know-it-all girl. "Lilia, remember about us talking about the very possiblities of using rocks in place of Kinship Stones?"

"Yes, I remember-" Lilia then stop for a moment when she realized what Lute was thinking in his head. "You're joking... are you?" Lilia asked if he was really kidding about that, but Lute just glared annoyingly at her. "Okay, if you insisted upon it."

The only girl of the party found them flat rocks to hold in their left hands and together, they formed a delta triangle around the egg itself. "But these are just plain rocks..." Complained Cheval.

"Hey, quiet down!" Lilia yelled at him. "This is a scared ceremony!"

Before both of them could argue, however, Lute really felt his patience too thin now and this was the one that broke the Apceros's back decide to shut them both up. "GUYS! SHUT UP THE **** UP BEFORE I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR ******* **** AND SHOVE IT RIGHT YOUR *** ***** ***** ****** *** **** WITH * ***** ***** ** **** ***** AND *** * ******* ***** * ***** IN THE ******* ** **** AND ******* ***** ** **** *** **** BACKWARD! ... ****..." The know-it-all girl, the red haired teenager, and the weird-looking cat on both two back legs just look in shock, numb at what they heard, at Lute before he spoke. "So if I have to make a suggest of getting this over with... RIGHT?" Lute said in a threaten tone of voice as he lifted his right fist into the air as it twitch. The 3 nodded enthusiascally at this as if their lives depend on it.

Once they've settled down enough, they held up the rocks as a hushed silence felled upon the temple and the forest that surround the area. Eyes closed reverently, they begun to chant the words.

 _"Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!"_

There was silent in the forest... before the egg suddenly shuddered with life, shocking the 4. The egg was cracking as the pieces of the skells fell off... before the egg then shattered with a burst of life as an shrieking roar then pierces the calm air of the forest, making every animal and monster alike to run for their lives, taking the 4 by complete surprised and shock by this. When the monsties finally finished its enterance to the world with a loud bang as the light slowly dimmed down, the 4 look at the newly born monster to reveal...

"A Black Diablos!" The brunette boy praised as his Black Diablos look him up with surprisingly innocent-looking eyes despite the repution of its species, which Lute couldn't help but find quite adorable about his monstie. "Awww~! Whose's a good boy? Whose's a good boy?"

"Actually, a Black Diablos like your is technially just a female in heat-" However, Lilia didn't even have finished her sentence to correct Lute before Lute's Black Diablos then glared at the three with a surprisingly terrifying-looking eyes, like those of its infamous species, despite being so young, making them quite worry. "Umm... Lute...?"

"Why your Monstie giving us a weird look...?" Cheval asked nerviously.

"Well, Navirou mean, Navirou am a good-looking Pali-AHHHHHHHH!" Navirou didn't finished his sentence before Lute's Black Diablos then charged at him with such speed that he didn't have time to react before she swung her head and threw the weird-looking Palico high into the air.

"... I hate to be on the receiving end of that..." Cheval comment, albert numb at what he just saw... before Lute's Monstie then pounce onto him. The red-haired teen scream in absolute terror as the Black Diablos use its teeths and tusks to bite his face.

"Hey! Don't eat Cheval!" Lute scolded his monstie, which gotten her attention as she look at her rider with a innocent look. "Sheesh, now I feel I don't want to mess with or eaten by a Diablos of any kind."

"Actually, Diablos is technially a herbivous. So it doesn't-" Lilia tired to correct the brunette-hair boy before his Black Diablos then give her a weird look and she knew where this is going. "... You know what? I think we better get going..." She didn't walk about a inch before the Monsite then use its sledgehammer-like tail to whack at Lilia's behind, knocking her down to the ground.

"Gee, what's you?" Lute asked as his monstie just look at him as if trying to act innocent.

* * *

Lute's Black Diablos, whom he have named Diana, was surprisingly a extremely calm and loyal Diablos Monstie to him, even being the only one who would calm Diana down if her temper get lose. However, Hakem Village, on the othe hand... she's proving to be a quite hand full.

Not only because of her size, while most Monsties are half the size of their normal special due to the effect of the Kinship Stone, Diana on the other hand was rival the very size of the biggest fully grown Diablos at about 3130.3 cm (102.7 ft or 31.303 meters) long but yet still act like she was a Monstie, but because of her hair-trigger temper as she will take even as a joke as an insult to her Rider and she will aggressive charged at anyone which she was capable of knocking down several buildings in one charge, so she gained rather infamous reputation of hating everyone equally. Despite this, she's surprisingly cunning for a Diablos, as she manage to scared a bunch of Arzuros that were too close to Hakem Village by using her own species's infamous roar, scaring them off, while able to avoid the traps set for her by using said roar to located them? Pretty clever. But if there's one of the few people that she hate the very most, everyone would agree it would be Genie, since he often accidentally trigger Diana's temper no matter where he is due to the fact that he often criticize Lute, which is not surprised to say the least.

* * *

The Riders of Hakem Village had all done their best, but it all proved fruitless as the infamous Diablos that is only known by his nickname that haunt the souls of every Hunters and Riders; Challenger, The Killer of the Yellow Sands, was proving to be unstoppable.

He have easily defeated both Dan and the other senior Riders along with their Monsties with shocking ease. His fight with the remaining Rider; Cheval and his Velocidrome, Hyoro and his Bulldrome, Mil and her Aptonoth, was nothing but a short devasting defeat for the 3 riders as Challenger just easily curbstomp all of them with ease; Hyoro tried to use his Bulldrome's charging attack, but the Diablos just easily bulldozed right through both him and his Monstie, knocking them right out of the fight and send them skidding to the ground, before Mil and her Aptonoth attempt to attack from behind, but the Horned Wyvern just used his tail to club at them and hit them so hard that they went through a trunk of a tree before hitting another and knocking them out too. Cheval and his Velocidrome attempt to use their Kinship Attack by jumping into the air and using it right on top of him, but the Flying Wvyern-type monster saw what they were doing and use his right horn to smack them right out of the air and into the ground before he crushed them nearly to death with his feet to make sure that they don't stop him from going of where he was heading, leaving both Lute and his Monstie as now the sole Rider and Monste to defend the village.

Challenger reassume walking toward Hakem Village before he saw Lute got in his way and stop the older Flying Wyvern from getting anymore closer to the village, getting in between Challenger and the bridge to the village. "STOP! Turn around now! Before I really seriously hurt you, which I don't really want to do..." There was silence between the Rider and the Monster... before Challenger charged at the brunette boy before he even got a chance to call out his Monstie...

 _BOOM!_

The ground right in front of Lute suddenly erupted with a kicked cloud of dust in the air as a black shape dug itself out of the ground, with a sledge hammer-like tail swinging in the air as the monster shook off the dust off by shaking its body as well as its head with two menacing horns above two piercing purple eyes before it let out a familiar shrieking roar.

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

Lute couldn't be more happier with the monstie right in front of him as he call out her name. "DIANA!" Challenger, on the other hand, glared at Diana as he saw the Black Diablos as other challenging Diablos before he let out his own roar.

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

The brunette boy got onto his monstie. "Ride on! BLACK DIABLOS!" Lute called out as Diana then let out another roar to challenge Challenger, which he accepted by letting out his own roar to accept.

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

The two Diablos charged at each other with blazing speed before they rammed against each other's skulls with incredible strength, but females are often far more calm and are yet far more agressive than the males as Diana proved to be the stronger of the two as she pushed the older Diablos with her greater strength before she swung her head and smash into him, knocking Challenger several feets back... but he just shook it off before he and Diana fought each other with such great ferocious that it make it look like 2 monster fighting each other to the death, with Challenger matching Diana's far stronger strength than his with his far older experience and patience brain as Diana kept up the edge with her better agility and cunning mind before Lute decide that it is time. "Alright Diana! Time to finished this fight off once in for all with our own Kinship Attack!" The Black Diablos growled in agreement with her Rider before Lute roared their own Kinship Attack.

"Kinship Attack! FRENDISH CYCLONE!"

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

The Black Diablos charged forward at Challenger before Diana dive into the ground before bursting up as if the ground was water as she "swim" toward the older Diablos before diving again as they were right breath him. The infamous Flying Wyvern didn't have time to react in time before Lute and Diana burst up through the ground and jumped high into the air as they were followed by a tornado of dust, sending Challenger high into the air before the Rider and Monstie on the ground as the older Diablos crashed into the ground, knocking him out cold, defeated.

"We did it, Diana! We won" Lute said happily to his Monstie, proud of defending the village. Diana agreed before she let out a roar of victory to the full moon.

 _ **RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it is inspired by Cottonmouth25's own Monster Hunter Stories fic about a scenarios where Lute find a different monstine instead of a Rathalos, but i'm doing my own way with a twist as there will be one short chapter featuring one monstie instead of one long chapter with multiple monstie in it. But why did I do a Black Diablos first? Because... 1. I thought it would be cool. 2. I freaking love the Diablos and the Black Diablos that amp it up. and 3. The image you first see on MH wiki is a Black Diablos. Also, I got over 20000 hits and over 600000 words (with this chapter posted) on A3O!**

 **But if you're how long I would posted another chapter? Well, the answer: Since this stories just contain, it meant that I would post a chapter if I feel like it (not only because I got another story to do). So I hope that you enjoy this chapter! See ya!**


	2. Sea Wvyern or Lord of the Seas

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The 3 kids and... whatever the hell Navioru is... step back as the blue egg with red stripes that goes around it begun to glow and start to shudder before the egg shells start falling off and the light shimmer down to reveal a blue-colored serpent-like monster with some crocodile-like features and a cobra-like hood on its head. "Oh _man!_ " Lute shouted with happiness and excitment in his voice as the Monstie lifted its head up. "Is that a Lagiacrus?! AWESOME!"

The others, however, have noticed something... unusually about the Leviathan.

"Umm..." Cheval tried to said it, but it was too awkward for him to do it.

"Navirou doesn't mean to offence anyone, but what's up with Lute's monstie's face?" Navirou asked. That was the major discomfort for most of them... the expression on the Lagiacrus's face as the eye look outward, giving a look like that of those fishs that the Lagiacrus species hunts underwater.

"Lute. Are you sure you want this Monstie...?" Lilia asked the brunette boy as the all-knowing girl already felt discomfortable by just looking at the expression of recently-born monster.

"But we've bonded. I named him Mr. Laggy." Lute said before he hug his Monstie around his neck and look at the other three with puppy dogs eyes. "His kinship has finally taught me the meaning of love. And he has my scent now, his mom will never take him back."

"La...ggy...?" Cheval said as he couldn't believe Lute give the Leviathan such a stupid name, even by _Lute's_ standard, which is saying a lot.

"That's _Mr._ Laggy, Cheval." Lute said with a emphasis on Mr. before he turn and spoke to his Monstie. "Isn't that right, Mr. Laggy?"

Mr. Laggy turn his head to face his own Rider despite not changing its expression at all to look at Lute... before he engulf the boy's face with his mouth. Everyone just look at this in silent before the 2 human and Navioru look at each other before they decide to shrug since it's not their problem to begin with...

* * *

Majek has seen a lot of things in thoughout his long life, which is the reason of why he is so wise, but this... this was something else completely different. So different that it have made him speechless in such a long time.

"Woah... just woah..." Mel mutter.

"... What..." All Muffy could say in her speechlessness.

"Well... this is new..." Limon comment, which was an underestimate by just of what she, and everyone else are seeing with their own eyes.

"Uuuhhhh... are you guys, okay?" Lute asked in concern, as he was seriously confused by this and doesn't know why they were shock.

"Don't worry kid, they're alright." Reverto, a Hunter who's teaching Lute about the values of may Hunters, said. "I think they're more shocked, pardon the pun, about your monstie's size." Reverto said as he point at Mr. Laggy laying on the floor of the Hunter's Guild, who haven't change his main expression at all on the day he was hatch. "Which give me a question... how in the hell did your Lagiacrus get this _huge_?"

"Um... I think the Kinship Stone has the opposite effect on Mr. Laggy..." Lute said. He had no idea how _much_ of a underestimate that statement was. Instead of making Mr. Laggy half the size of his species, it instead had the opposite effect and made him utterly _gigantic_. So how huge? To give you an idea, the biggest known Lagiacrus prior to this was a Abyssal Lagiacrus at least about 3969.3 cm (130.226378 ft) long and the the biggest known Leviathan prior to this was a Nibelsnarf at least about 4693.15 cm (153.97473753 ft) long, but Mr. Laggy on the other hand? He was at least twice the length of even the biggest Abyssal Lagiacrus and the biggest Nibelsnarf, at about between 7938.6 cm (260.452756 ft) long to 9386.3 cm (307.949475 ft) long and he was so big that he can barely fit through the hall of the Hunter's Guild and the rest of the gigantic Lagiacrus were still either in the hall or outside of the door while laying down. It was the captain of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, Simone, who spoke first, albert numb from the shock of what she is seeing.

"How did you manage to park a huge sea monster. Into the main room of the Guild?" Simone asked in shock as it doesn't seem to make sense.

"Trust us. You don't want to know." Lute and Reverto answered.

"Well, then how did you find this... Mr. Laggy?" Limon asked.

"Oh, it was simple: There was a commotion at the dock about a huge monster that eating everything on the dock and it was Mr. Laggy... who's eating literally everything on the dock while the hunter's weapon are just bouncing off of him." Lute explained. "I think I even saw him ate the blade of Mr. Reverto's weapon."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Reverto said as he show the hilt of what is left of his weapon. It was then that Mr. Laggy lifted his head and neck off the floor... and turn to eat all of the armors on the stands on his left.

"Umm... Mr-Mr. Laggy? W-we p-prefer of-of y-you n-not e-eating t-the a-armors." Muffy said to the giant Leviathan-class monster nerviously. It was then that Majek have finally spoke one sentence from his shock.

"... This is just utterly ridiculous..."

* * *

 **A/N: I read Manly Guy Doing Manly Things and I loved Mr. Fish because he's so hilarious. So I wonder which monster would fit Mr. Fish best in the MH world? The answer: It's Lagiacrus. I mean, look at them, they're similiar enough to be use. Beside, I alway thought of Lute being Jared would be hilarious. Also, the size estimate for the 2 monsters above are from Monster Hunter Wiki. I mean, Mr. Laggy is** _ **freaking**_ **huge! The estimate up above make him but how huge you wonder, i'll tell you, he is roughly the length of the HMS Devastation, which were the first class of ocean-going capital ships that did not carry sails and the first whose entire main armament was mounted on top of the hull rather than inside it! Holy hell!**

 **Anyway, I'm going to let you know that i'm going to work on this stories of shorts for now until I'll really start working on REW V.**


	3. Rock Wyvern

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The brownish egg start to shudder before cracking into pieces to reveal...

"A rock?" Lute just look in disbrief of what he seeing with his eyes while he scratch the back of his head at this as he was confused by this as he look at the rock with moss on it.

"Why would someone would put a rock in an egg?" Cheval asked in confusion as somebody who would put a rock inside of an egg doesn't seem to make a single sense to him. On the other hand, Lilia was unusual quiet as she knew something about this weird rock, something to do with a monster of some kind, but she just can't place her finger on it. But Navirou, on the other hand, find quite funny to him.

"HAHA! Lute got a rock! Meow this is funny!"

Lute look at the Palico (Seriously, are we sure that Navirou is a Palico?) in annoyance. "Shut up, Navirou. It's not funny."

"OH OH OH YES IT IS! It is seriously hilario-" Navirou didn't even finished his line when all of a sudden, the rock suddenly _shook_ , taking them by surprised.

"Did-did that rock just moved?" Cheval asked in shock of what they just saw. And it did. The rock then shook some more... before a head revealing two small yellow eyes with even more smaller pupils pop up from the ground and look at them.

For the longest time, the three humans (and Navirou) did nothing but stared at the newborn monster, unsure what ot say.

The baby monster stared back, its expression equally as unreadable as theirs.

The 2 boys then look at Lilia and the all-knowing girl instantly knew of what the baby monster is. "... It's a Basasrios..." Lilia finally said. "I knew that rock is somewhat similar to a monster I saw in a book, but I couldn't place my finger of what... until it decide to pop its head from the ground."

Lute was unusual silent before he looked at the Flying Wyvern, who return stared back at its rider, for a long while their expression were still unreadable before the brunette boy finally spoke. "This is rather underwhelming." The Basasrios just tilt its head to the left in confusion.

"Well, the book say that Basasrious are just juvenile form..." Lilia told the young soon-to-be rider.

"Let's hope we don't meet the adult version..." Cheval comment.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow..." Lute grunted in pain. After getting a rolling attack in the face from a Konchu when it bashed right into his skull, he thought this day couldn't get any worse... until the same Konchu bashed right into his cotch. He decide that yup, this day most defintely got worse. The pain was so intense that he was sent flying right into the world of imagination. He was so dizzy that he was floating in the air until a blonde blue-eyed beautiful angel with Barioth-like wings instead of normal angel wings descended from the heaven as she smile at him. "Are you an angel?" The brunette boy asked with wonderment. He was so much in love and passion that he wonder that the angel just came down from heaven to fulfill his greatest of wishes due to it. He look at her with awestuck and love before the angel suddenly shouted worrily at him.

" _LUTE!_ "

Lute then fell right back to the world of reality as the blonde-haired blue-eyed beautiful rider of a Barioth called Avina spoke to him worrily. "Lute! Are you okay!?" Avina asked in concern as Lute lay face flat at the dock of Geo-Fulkright while holding his hands to where his children were before he give her a thumb up.

"I'm fine... never been better..." Lute whisper insistly in pain as he got up, rather shakingly, despite the intense amount of pain that he was in.

Avina doesn't believe a single of word as she knew damn well that he wasn't. "No. No you're not! You're not fine!" Avina said as she lay Lute down to the ground on his back before she look for the material in her to make pouch to make a couple of Mega Potion for Lute. While she was doing that, a grin slowly crept up to Lute's face when he thought that this one of the greatest day in his life... until Avina notice something. "Hey, where's your monstie Bazas?"

Debli was about to make a comment about how much Avina cared so much for Lute when, all of a suddenly, they noticed a creepy-looking rock was rising out of the ground. Both Navirou and Debli screamed and panicked and then they proceeded to repeatly stomp on the rock but they forgot that it was _rock_ and they were awarded with a massive dose of pain to their feet as they hop around on their another one while Avina's Barioth, Frostfang, just shook his head at their idiocy as Bazas was holding the needed materials for the Mega Potions in his mouth when Avina look at that.

"Thank you, Bazas." Avina said, causally reacting to the Basasrios's sudden appearance out of the ground.

"YOU'RE NOT BOTHER BY THIS?!" Debli shouted in shocked as he still was holding one of his foot.

"NAVIROU SAY THAT DOESN'T ANY SENSE!" Navirou said as they were still in pain.

"My main question is why do you always have to do that?" Lute asked. "You know that's how Bazas travels everywhere."

"But that creeps me/Navirou out SO much!" Both the idiot and whatever kind of Palico that Navirou is said. "Damn! It's like, one minute you're just standing there NORMALLY and the next thing you know, there's this CREEPY ROCK DRAGON... THING rising up from the ground! You can't blame me/Navirou for freaking out!"

They got their answer when the same Konchu from before knocked them over like they are just a pair of bowling pins. Both Lute and Frostfang just shook their heads at the two's idiocy while Bazas tilt his head to the left in confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, i'm sorry that I didn't posted this either sunday because the file for the chapter I begun on sunday were corrupted and I was forced to start from scratch and today is because a problem that I'm not going to tell. So yeah, it kinda sucks... but I did took this as an advantage to write 2 more chapters! Yaaaaaaa...**

 **So why did I do the Basasrios? Because it made its first appearance in the anime when it was disguise as a rock, so I decide to parody that it travel anywhere it want (and also because I was inspired by a zoid fic) and because I needed introduce a bit of Lute X Avina right now. Now then... i'm gonna do the Barioth chapter now.**


	4. Ice Tusk Wyvern

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The egg shudder for a moment before it splitted in half to reveal its occupant. They recongize that it was a Barioth, but it was different from any other normal Barioth they've seen in the book they've read. As it was far more silver-white fur color with a purple-colored underside and a pair of ice-blue tusks. The boys turn to look at Lilia.

"Lilia, you're the all-knowing one." Lute spoke up as his eyes never left the monstie right in front of them. "Do you know of what it is?"

"... It's a Frozen Barioth." The all-knowing girl answer to Lute's question. "It's a varient of the Barioth, a rare indivdual of the common-looking species."

Amazed by this, Lute's eyes were fixed upon the Flying Wyvern with tusks. The baby Barioth Varient look up innocently up at its star-struck and yipped. All at once, a excited grin stretch across his face. "This is so cool! No pun intended..." The brunette boy said as he bent to pet his newborn monstie, to which its nuzzled back. "This is one of the best days ever!"

* * *

Lute sighed at this as he look at the sunset. Why he just can't do it he wonder. He heard a shifting of limbs before he turn and saw Frostfang moving to sit beside the boy before the normal Barioth look at him. The two look at each other before the Barioth growled.

"Hey, you're in the same predictment as I am." The Rider and the Barioth glared at each other silencely before they both look at the sunset and just sighed at the same time as they fist pump each other to form a truce. They were both in the same situation as Lute can't seem to tell Frostfang's own beautiful rider, Avina, his feeling while Frostfang can't seem to tell Lute's own beautiful Frozen Barioth, Froza, his feeling. "Why can't we tell our the ones we loved our feelings?" Frostfang can't help but rumble in agreement. They were silent for moment or two before they've noticed something in the distance. "Wait a minute... what's that?" Lute then look through his binocular as Frostfang use his superior eyesight to look what is going; There, they saw that it was none other Cheval on top of his monstie, Rathi, aruging with Avina as she blocking him from attacking Froza. "Cheval is here? Wait a minute... he attempting to harm Froza?! WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Both the brunette human and the Barioth growled in rage as their violently protective rider/sercet admirer mode kicked in. They wonder how they suppose to get to them in time... until they both overheard a bunch of hunters behind them arguing with each other about testing a new type of a prototype multi-barrel cannon.

"No way, dude! You do it!"

"No you!"

"Excuse me~." The hunters turn to look at Lute, who tried to put on his friendliest smile that he could muster. "How about I do it?"

"Get out of my way so I can kill her!" Cheval warned the blonde girl as he point his blade at her.

"Never!" Avina said. She knew it will get her kill, but she accepted with no hesitation as she protect the still-tired Froza.

"Then you give me no choice-" However, before Cheval could do anything, a shot being fired was suddenly heard and nearly hit Cheval in the head before the cannonshell hit the rockface itself. "What the...?" Cheval said to himself before he and Rathi turn their heads to the left... just in time for their eyes to go wide with horror when they several coming at them and they made a run for it, dodging and ducking the shots, while both Avina and Froza just look with a confused blank expression on their faces before the (somewhat) insane young rider and his Flying Wyvern realized of what's going on just as they were corner into a tight space of a cave that they can't escape from. "LUTE! BRO!" Cheval shouted to his adopted brother for mercy as he waving his hands at Lute in terror. "IT'S JUST A JOKE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"L-I-A-R! LIAR!" Lute scream in pure rage at this as Frostfang loaded another round of cannonshells into the cannon as they were fully prepared to murder the 2 for harming the ones that they loved as Lute growl this one line. "Your...game...is...SO...****ING...OVER!"

The bunch of hunter just look in bewilderment, not sure if they're supposed to feel impress or scared at the moment, before the one in the Uragaan armor asked his buddy on the right. "Are we sure that this boy and that Barioth are infected with the Blackblight?" He whispers.

"Honestly... i'm not actually sure..."

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, 3 Question Marks. I did the Barioth chapter. Actually, I was planning on doing it anyways before you ask for it. Anyways, I think i'll do 1 or 2 more chapters, why? Because i've decide that i'm going to work on REW V a week earlier because I figure I'll finished it by July I think. But which monster will I choose? I don't know... yet...**


	5. Crushing Wyvern

aIn the barren forest clearing where the city of Ablarax is located in the endless sands of the Trese Desert, the infected Kinship Ore of the Trese Desert put out an omnious glow that give off a purple light to its surrounding. All of the people that were not riders just cowered at the edge of the pit that was once the pond where there used to been water, behind either rocks or trees as they all could do but watched from afar as Cheval and most of the other Riders of Hakem Village worked together together to battle the ferocious 2-horned wvyern known as the Diablos as it was blighted by the infected ore.

However, the blighted Diablos' power was enhance to near superhuman-level as the Horned Wyvern easily took down both Dan, Genie, and Stone all in one strike with disgusting ease. A rage-driven Cheval, backed up by both Mil and Hyono, mounted a counterattack against the Triceratop/dragon hybird-looking monster with 2 giant horns. They were successful at first - with Mil's Aptonoth and Hyono's Bulldrome pound from either side while Rathi rained down fireballs and tail strikes from above upon the infected monster - but all that did was to make the Diablos enraged by this and quickly struck back; Using its sledgehammer-like tail to swat at Mil and Hyono with such forces that they went through a rock and force them off of their monsties, breaking almost half of their bones in their bodies, before suddenly jumping right into the air, taking Cheval and Rathi by surprised, and use its horn to smack them right out of the air and right into the ground.

Rathi to get up from the ground before the blighted Diablos stomp onto her and break the bones in her left wings, preventing her from escaping. This snapped Cheval out of his driven rage and realized that his rash action has made things _worser_ before looking up in horror just in time to see the infected Horned Wyvern preparing to use its own two horns to stab them with, causing Cheval to tightly-shut his eyes as he clasp close to Rathi as he's prepare for the worst as others stared could all do but stared helplessly in pure horror.

However, before the flying wyvern's horns could pierce through their bodies, a sudden blurr swoop in as it caught Cheval and Rathi before the giant horns hit the spot they were once at. Both the Blighted Diablos, most of both the riders and their monsties of Hakem Village, the hunters, and other people stared in confusion of what just happen before they turn and saw where they're at with what caused the blurr.

Cheval didn't feel the infected monster above and but was instead was replace by some new presence before he and Rathi open their eyes to look at their savior and they saw a monstie that is hidden by shadow that appeared to be a Brachydios with its fully-armored rider cover in head-to-toe in armor that appear to be Brachydios Armor riding on top of it, unable to recongize the rider or monstie of who they were.

"... Who the hell are you?" Reverto asked in shocked of what he just saw, but something he feel like he knew that answer already. Everyone could have swore that the rider had grinned behind his helemt before he and his monstie turn around... only to reveal they were none other than Lute in his Brachydios Armor and his Brachydios monstie, Brachy, as he rode on top of him as both Rider and Monstie give a bored expression on their faces, even through the helmet.

"Just a rider who's a hero for fun." Lute said in a really bored monotone voice as he sat on the saddle of his Monstie.

"What kind... OF HALF-ASSED LINE IS THAT?!" Riders, Humans, Wyverians, Palicos, and _even_ Monstie shouted in anger at Lute and Brachy at what the brunette boy just said due to the situation that they were in.

The Blighted Diablos, probably because it was blighted or infected or whatever, didn't seem to be too impressed by this before it roared at them as it was prepared to attack them.

 _ **SSSSHHHHRRRRAAAAWWWW-**_

However, Brachy just swung one punch rather lazily at the Blighted Diablos with his right arm and the blighted Horned Wyvern was then _instanstly_ oblitered into many gibs and causing the black clouds to spead apart. Everyone, including monsties, just go wide-eyes and their mouth drop to the ground in shock of what they just saw with their own eyes in disbelief. Lute and Brachy, however, were silent before they look at the Brachydios' right arm and look blandly, all while still having the same old bored expression on both the Rider 's and Monstie's faces, before they point their heads upward as Lute screamed while Brachy roared up to the sky in anger at this. "All it took was one punch! DDDDAAAAMMMMNNNN IIIITTTT!"

 **RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**

* * *

 **A/N: Poor, poor Lute and Brachy, they must know how Saitama feels.**

 **So why did I this? Because 1. The Brachydios is the complete opposite color(s) of Saitama's superhero clothings. And 2. (the main reason) is because it's so damn obvious that I can't resist it. Beside, it is just a funny thought. Anyways, i'll be working on REW V, so it will put on hold until i'd finished REW V and other that i'm planning on.**


	6. Blue Strange Bird

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The blue green-colored Flying Wyvern-type egg shudder for a moment or two before the egg then explode outward into pieces, revealing the magnificent beast as it let out a shriek.

That is, if your definition of an "magnificent beast" was an weird featherless chicken/dragon-looking thing that is light blue in color with large floppy ears, small yellow eyes, and a lower beak that is bigger giving a impression of a bigger chin that can only describle something that is the equivalent of the real-world Platypus (trust me, they're weird as they look), then this is what describe the famous weird-looking species of Flying Wyvern called the Yian Kut-Ku. More, specially, the subspecies of the Yian Kut-Ku: The Blue Yian Kut-Ku.

Even Lute himself was cringing as he regarded the weird-looking Flying Wvyern. "Ugh... Is that... a Blue Yian Kut-Ku?"

"Looks that way to Navirou." The cat-looking thing comment as he shrugged.

"Well..." Cheval murmured, trying to be optimistic about it. "At least you hatched is unique... sort of."

Brighting by this, Lute agreed with him. "Yeah, you're right! I went and got myself a rare kind of Monstie! All right! Isn't that right, Kuku?" The newly-named Blue Yian Kut-Ku look up to his rider and chripped.

That was when they heard a somewhat familiar growl behind them and the three kids (and Navirou) turned their head... only to see the Arzuro from before as it stomp over to them. They were scared before Kuku went in front of them and squeak at the large bear-like Fanged Beast, but however, he got distracted when a couple of Konchu and a random melon rolled by and he coop them all up one by one and ate them all. Despite what you might except from this, it instead: somehow turned Kuku face into a minigun.

The Arzuro look for just a few seconds before its eyes widen in horror and turn around and ran as fast as it legs could carry its fatass weight while it screams in absolute horror as Kuku shot his minigun face at the fatass Winne-the-Pooh ripoff. The three kids and the palico-thing just look with a blank expression on their face as they have absolutely _zero_ idea of what is going on anymore.

That was when a Gypceros and a Congalala suddenly randomly appear out of nowhere, but...

"F$_& off, Gypceros and Congalala."

The Gypceros and the Congalala just went silent and slump down before they turn around in sadness... before they were sent flying by a random spring trap that was randomly hidden in the Forbidden Land. Why? Because F$_& Gypceros and Congalala. No one ever like them any-ways.

* * *

"And that is why you should never answer the door, because you might get arrest for being mistaking as a pedo." Lute told an bunch of Palicos in Koapni Village that is located on some island far from the mainland, which they reply in "aaahhhh".

"Hey, is that your Blue Yian Kut-Ku riding on a unicycle while juggling a bunch of beer into the air while consistly swearing?" Some fatass wannable rider who's also a con artist called Debi asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Lute answered his question as Kuku was riding on a unicycle while he was juggling a bunch of beer into the air while he was consistly swearing behind him.

"... How does that make any kind of sense?"

Lute was silent for a moment... before he slapped Debli across his face in annoyance so hard that it left a big impression... in his face. "DON'T QUESTION THE LOGIC OF THE WORLD, BOY!" Lute said as he repeatly punch Debli in the face before he threw the fat boy into the water before Debli got eaten by a Purple Ludroth. Lute was given 10 points by a Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, and a Yian Garuga. "Hoh. Got 'em."

The end.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I wanted to make a Big Lip Alligator Chapter just because the Yian Kut Ku is so weird and since Lute got a blue one in the anime, I figure i'll use this monster.**

 **Also, F$_ & Gypceros and Congalala, because I don't like either of them.**

 **This chapter also reference to TerminalMontage on Youtube because of his Monster Hunter World parody videos. Most notably, the Something About Yoshi's Island ANIMATED video. Go watch it.**

 **And yeah, i'll be working on it partly while i'll mostly work on REW V, like I'll post a chapter every 2 day or so.**


	7. Blue Bear Beast

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The three kids and the hell Navirou stood back as blue egg with green leaf-like marking on it suddenly shudder... before it then fall on its side and its occupied broke through the top as it rolled out of the egg before it shook its head and looked up at the kids and the cat-looking thing.

"Is... that a Arzuro?" Lute asked as his new-born monstie then stick its tongue out, typical of its species.

"Apperantly so." Cheval casually comment. It was actually pretty amusing for them because they were, ironically, chased by an Arzuro. They then notice that the monstie was stiffing the air before it look at Lilia. The all-knowing girl knew what it wanted and brought the honey in her bag and give it to the Fanged Beast. The Blue Bear Beast happily gorge on the honey.

"You must really love honey, huh Azro?" Lute asked his monstie as he give his name. Azro just growled in affirmation as he happily ate the happy with no care in the world...

That was when the same Arzuros from before burst through the forest... before it looked in horror of seeing Azro eating the happy and it screamed, started the animals and causing them to hide...

* * *

A terryifying Flying Wyvern that is know as a Tigrex appeared near the village. Now normally, they wouldn't attack a village on purpose, but this one was infected with the Black Blight and have easily defeat all of the Riders of Hakem Village, leaving only Lute as the sole rider left. Having no choice, Lute decide to call upon his monstie as his Kinship Stone shined brighty. "Ride on: AZRO!" The brunette boy waited and waited... but his monste didn't appear at all, which made him annoyed by this and turn around... only for him to face-fault to the ground when he saw Azro, instead of taking the Flying Wyvern on, was rather busy gorging himself on all of the honey that he've found (not stolen. Nope! Not stolen at all!) before Lute suddenly got up as he yelled at his monstie in annoyance. "SERIOUSLY, AZRO?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

While the young Rider was arguing with his Arzuro, who was just ignoring him, the blighted Tigrex just sweatdropped at this, wondering if it should just end the boy's misery or kill the ignoring monstie or do both at once.

Lute took a deep breath, deciding there was only one option for him to do now... "The Tigrex insulted the Honey." That _got_ Azro's attention as he turn his head to glare dagger at the flying wyvern, just look around in confusion. It insulted honey? It insulted honey?! Who would dare to insult honey! HE, AZRO, WILL DESTROYED ANYONE WHO DARE TO INSULT HONEY!

The Blue Bear Beast then got up to its hind legs and roar in challenge at the Tigrex as Lute got onto the saddle on Arzo. "Alright! Ride on! Kinship Attack: HUNTER'S CLAWS!"

 **RAAWWRRR!**

Azros threw his left paw into the river and flang two huge salmons up into the air before the Fanged Beast, despite not making any sense at all, jumped into the air as both Lute and Azros then grab the salmons with their own mouths before the Blue Bear Beast then slashed the large Wyvern with its claws, dealing some damage, before he and Azros then charged at the blighted monster with his behind. The blight Tigrex itself, angry at this, growl in anger before it turn and let out a roar of rage...

 _BONK!_

However, both of those were interrupted when Azros accidently put its ass into the blighted Tigrex's mouth while it was roaring, causing them to both get struck. There was silent in the forest as both Rider and Monstie just look as a laughing tumble rolled by.

"Oh bother..." Lute murmured to himself as he couldn't believe that _this_ happen. All he know is that this is going to be a very lllloooonnnngggg time...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the main reason I did this is because since I haven't done a chapter with a Fanged Beast-type monstie yet, I thought it would be a good idea to use the Arzuros. Since the Blue Bear Beast look like Winnie-The-Pooh, I thought it would be a good idea to mock it. But to be fair, it is easily one of the best monstie early in the game if you train it long enough. Now, i'm going to put this series on hold again because I got a idea for a one-shot! What is it? Wait and you're find out. ;P**


	8. Landslide Wvyern

"So... hot... need... to... cool... down..." Lute barely said as he was sweating from the heat of the desert while sticking out his tongue to lose some heat as he rode Barroth monstie, Barry, through the desert. That was when Barry sense something. Something that all Barroth when they sense something that is near something.

"Wuh... what's up with Barry?" Navirou asked as he was exhausted from the heat also.

"I don't know..." Lute mutter as he doesn't care anymore, even if a pack of Genprey jump on them and eat them... before Barry suddenly start running at full speed, which took both the rider and the mutant-looking Palico by surprised as they were clinging for their lives onto the saddle of the monstie, while the Barroth himself was just lowing through dozens of Genpreys and Cephalos like a out of control bulldozer before he then suddenly jumped into the air, causing Lute to be send flying, and they landed in... a muddy bog.

Barry roll around and play in like it was the best experience that he ever had in his life... until he notice his rider was _still_ exhausted from the heat. The Monstie thought that about it for a moment or two... until he got an ingenius idea.

* * *

"Uhhh... Lute? Why are you rolled up in a ball of mud?"

"Shut up, Lila. This just feel so good." Lute said as he felt the coldness of the mud on his skin.

Barry the Barroth continue to play in the mud and eat the insect around it.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I don't know why, but for some reason, I forgot what the idea but sometimes I remember but sometimes not. Yeah, I'm kinda running out of ideas, but i'm pretty creative so I can think some interest ideas.**

 **Also, I'm doing the monsters that are in Stories, then rest from the 1st Generation to the 4th, next the monsters that are from Frontier and Online, and finally the monsters from the 5th generations. It may sound long, but bare with me.**


	9. Shadow Spider

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The egg with vertical strips shudder for a moment until the monster inside broke free from its clamp prison of the egg, which reveal... an rather terrifying yet surprising adorable spider-like monster with six spiny legs. "What the...? What kind of monster is this?" Lute said as he ask the all-knowing girl.

Lilia thought about it before she told them what monstie it is. "It's a Nerscylla..." She said. "It's species, and along with the only known subspecies, are the only known members so far of the Temnoceran family."

The two boys and the Palico-looking thing did an double-take to the monstie and back to Lilia as they're pretty sure that this is _not_ what a normal Nerscylla look like before Cheval spoke. "Are you sure it's a Nerscylla?"

"Of course I am!" Lilia said as she told them. "They only look different because it hasn't skin a Gypceros yet."

"Oooooohhhhhhh..." Lute, Cheval, and Navirou said as they now understand why Lute's own monstie look different from it's own species... until they're realized it. "Wait, what-"

* * *

Reverto slowly open the door and sneak back into his place before he see his Palico partner was already asleep. He looked around the place with suspicion, to make sure that nothing is out of place, before he decide that it was clear and lay down on his hammock and closed his eyes... for a few second before he open them again and saw 6 glowing eyes looking at him.

His scream was so loud that it can be heard from the Hunter's Guild to the point that it broke all of the windows.

Both Lute, the 2 Palicos, and even Nyla, Lute's Nerscylla, were _dying_ of laughter at this while Reverto was clinging to the ceiling before Lute. "Man, this never get olds at all!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! BRING ME DOWN!" Reverto shouted. His wish was granted... when the ceiling creak before a piece broke off and fall to the floor... along with crushing Reverto in between.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't help but take advantage of Reverto's fear of bugs. XD But seriously through, we need more members of Temnoceran to give it more variations.**

 **Sorry that it's short, but i'm just trying to think of some ideas.**


	10. Water Beast: Part I

" _Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!_ "

The egg shook for a moment... before it then split in half, revealing the monstie inside of the egg. The three kids (and Navirou) were shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes. "It's... it's..." Lute shudder... before his eyes were suddenly starstuck by the adorable Royal Ludroth that recently hatch from its egg. "It is so cute!" The newborn leviathan look up to its rider and open its mouth to let out a squeak.

* * *

Lute and Roy (his Royal Ludroth), Cheval and Rathi, Avina and Frostfang, and a Melynx with a scar, along with a Great Jaggi... for some reason... were sitting on a beach on Koapni Island as they watch the sun go down in the west.

"Hey guys, do you ever wonder what's across the water?" Lute asked the others.

"Nope." The Melynx with the scar answered as he got up and left.

"I wonder how we'd get over there without getting maul by something in the air or the sea." Cheval said to himself.

"Hmm..." Lute and Roy thought about that for a moment as they thought of using a Rajang to fling them over... but they cross that off since they image that they would screaming as the Rajang threw them while it roared.

"Hmm..."Cheval and Rathi thought about using a cannon to shot them over there... but that cross off since the possiblity of crashing into something, like say, a tree.

"Hmm..." Both Lute and Roy and Chevel and Rathi thought of using a _Fatalis_ to cross the ocean in the fastest way... but the thought of being attacked by it while flying in the air over the sea, they _immediately_ crossed that off, before the other look at the Great Jaggi beside them as Lute asked it. "Do you have any ideas, Great Jaggi?"

The Great Jaggi give it answer... by jumping up and roaring as it run right into the water...

The Riders and Monsties looked in silent... before Avina look and spoke. "Why don't we just use that boat?" The 2 boys and their monstie look where Avina looking at and see a wooden ship with the Melynx with the scar guiding the ship... and a Purple Ludroth on board for some unknown reason.

"What's up?"

* * *

 **A/N: It's a reference to a Clash of Clan commerical. There's going to be a part 2 tomorrow.**


	11. Water Beast: Part II

Captain's Log: Day #1:

' _Me and my rider, along some of our friends, are riding on an boat._ ' Roy mentally wrote in his mental notes in his mind, revealing that he has an high-pitched voice that make him sound like Hog Rider from Clash of Clans, as he said to himself while sitting on the bowspirit of the ship they were on. ' _Discovering new lands means new possbilities. Me and my rider could totally reinvent ourselves. Back home. We're Roy and Lute, the Epic Rider and Monstie with a great voice and can beat a Rathalos. But in the new land... We could be a totally new person. I'd called myself Ein and my rider would called himself Spike. Our neighbor would say 'Hey Spike and Ein.' We'd say nothing. Because we forgot that our new names. When we got to our new job as fishermen, we smile, because he called us Spike and Ein._ '

* * *

Captain's Log: Day #2:

' _Boy, We can't wait to discover what beyond our shores._ ' Roy mentally wrote in his mental notes while the sun was setting. ' _I wonder if we'll make some new friends. Maybe we'll befriend some Jaggi and we eat snacks by the campfire and i'd say to my new Jaggi friend; "AAH! Where's your skin and flesh pant!? Pass the snack, you pantless bird-brain wyverns!_ '

* * *

Captain's Log: Day #3:

' _To pass the time out here on the water, i've been playing eye-spy with myself._ ' Roy mentally wrote in his notes as the sky was blue with a few clouds. ' _I eye-spy with my whole Royal Ludroth eye... something blue. Is it the ocean? Yes. Game over, it's actually not all that entertaining. Also, we might be going crazy..._ ' Roy comment. That was when a high-pitch, yet utterly insane scream pierce the air.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cheval scream as his sainty has finally broke and have now gone insane before he attempt to jump off the ship. But Rathi grab her by the boot with her mouth to prevent him from drowning himself in the ocean.

* * *

Captain's Log: Day #4:

' _On the water for too long and I think i'm losing my mind~!_ ' Roy mentally singing in his notes as the now mentally-insane Cheval was tighten to the mainmast of the ship with ropes to prevent him from jumping himself offboard and drowing himself in the water of the ocean. ' _And i'm singing to myself~! And singing yourself less crazy and talking to yourself~! I hope so~! Cuz that's what i'm doing~! But something tell me it's not~! Because i've been on the water for too long and I think i'm losing my mind~! LOSING MY MIND~!_ '

* * *

Captain's Log: Day #5:

' _Still no sign of land._ ' Roy noted sadly at this as he mentally wrote in his notes while the sun was setting. ' _I'm starting to think me and my rider are not the best sailor. We don't know how to sail or swim or even what really a boat is. We're unfit to wear a Captain's hat and a crisp pair of white slacks. What a shame... because nothing look better on my rider than a crisp pair of white slacks. Guess we just go to saving from blight monsters. After all, that's the only thing we're even good at_.'

"LAND HO!" Called out the Melynx with the scar.

Both Lute and Roy smiled in happiness as they see the new land coming in their view before the R. Ludroth shouted in happiness. "HO! WE'RE HERE! I'M THE BEST CAPTAIN IN THE WORLD!"

They made it to the new land and landed on it with smile on their face... though some of them went through rehabilitation due to being on the water for too long, which was about 5 days and nearly 24 hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this is the second and final part of this arc. And yes, this chapter that is a parody to a Clash of Clans commericals, which took place after the commerical that i've used for the last chapter. Also in about 2 weeks, on Monday, I would be uploading for a while. Why? I'm not gonna tell you, because it's a very private thing and i'm a very private person, which is kinda obvious if you think about it.**


	12. Violent Wyvern Or, The Great Devourer

"Okay. So every current riders in Hakem Village are here." Dan said to himself as he look at the riders and their monstie, which were;

Cheval and his Rathian, Rathi.

Hyoro and his Bulldrome.

Mil and her Aptonoth.

Genie and his Yian Kut-Ku.

Stone and his Popo.

Noth and his own Aptonoth.

Dan, himself, and his Qurupeco.

And finally, but not least; Lute and his Deviljho, Elmer.

"Now, i'm pretty you know what is going on." Dan said as he begun. "Over the pass week, the food storage shed has been broken in multiple times and every single time, the food in there are completely gone. We know it is a monstie's doing due to the tracks we found. So which one of your monstie are doing this?"

There was silent... before Lute spoke. "Umm... Dan?"

"Yes?"

"It was obivously Elmer, my Deviljho. And everyone else in the village could see it."

"Of course it wa-WAIT, WHAT?!" Dan shouted in shock of how obvious it was. "HOW COME ANYONE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

The other riders just blankly look at the senior rider. "You didn't know?" Lute said. "Deviljho are infamous for their endless hunger: They will _eat_ anything, not caring if they're technically carnivous."

"Oh, I see." Dan said before he cough in embarrassment. "I guess my mind is not in top form. But first thing first... we need to confirm is he really did ate all of the food." The senior rider then pull out what is the most unholy item from the very depth of hell itself, causing the other riders and monsties to back up in fear, as it was none other than... Lilia's terrible home-made Energy Drinks. "Come on, come on. I know you wanna eat it. Come on, eat it."

Elmer just give Dan a questioned look on his face, as if asking is the senior rider is dumber than even a _Great Jaggi_ itself, before Lute told him. "Dan. He's not stupid. He's smart enough to know to not even drink one of Lilia's terrible home-made Energy Drinks."

"Oh, I see..." Dan said to himself... before he launch himself toward the Deviljho and shove Lilia's terrible home-made Energy Drinks right into his mouth.

And here what he puke out of what Elmer have eaten, which were;

An Aptonoth. A whole pack of Velocipreys. A bunch of many different kind of Konchus. A Velocidrome. An Arzuros. A whole honey tree. The skeleton of Navirou. A Lagombi. A whole Zamtrios. A whole _herd_ of Popos and Apceros. A skeleton of a Gypceros _and_ a Congalala. Both a Nerscylla and a Shrouded Nerscylla. A skeleton of some fat con-artist kid. A Barroth. A Black Diablos. A Deviljho. A Blue Rathalos. A Lagiacrus. Another Deviljho. A Kirin. A Fatalis (much to their surprise). A Glavenus. A Lao-Shan Long. A Rusted Kushala Daora. A Lunstra and a Teostra. A Yama Tsukami. A Jhen Mohran. A Dalamander. A Nergigante. A Espinas. A Caeserber. BB-8. Don Patch. Megaman. Little Mac. Metal Gear Mk II. A Italian plumber. A blue Hedgehog. One of the Raptors from Jurassic Park. Pewdiepie. Guts. Master Chief. Jack Sparrow. Heavy from Team Fortress. A Bigfoot. A gender-changing martial artist. The Flatwood monster. Mothman. Some Tyrannosaurus Rex. A truck. Thomas the Tank engine. A Patlabor. Liger Zero. Optimus Prime. The RX-79 Gundam. The BelAZ 75710. Gaogaigar. The original Godzilla. The RMS Titanic. The Seawise Giant. RMS Queen Mary Two. King Ghidorah. The 1984 Godzilla. Shin Godzilla. Godzilla Earth. Etc...

The riders were just shock by just how much that Lute's own Deviljho has eaten before Elmer finally spit one last object from his own stomach: A world-destroying nuclear bomb that will go off anytime soon.

They got about a few second to think about before the bomb went off and blew up the entire plant of the Monster Hunter world.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I made this chapter in honor of Colin Wyckoff, or better known by his name on Youtube, Kitty0706 (R.I.P), who died on Jan 25 2015 from Acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), which is why I name Lute's Deviljho in this chapter Elmer, after one of the many characters created by him, because it remind me of Elmer's eating habit, because today is his birthday...**


	13. Monster Shark

"OH MAN!" Lute exclaimed with utmost enthusiasm when a blue 4-legged shark-like Amphibian crawl out from the remnants of its egg with its frog-like legs. "Is that a freaking Zamtrios?!"

"Wow, Lute! Zamtrios lay their eggs in ice, so this is quite rare!" Lilia gushed, clasping her hands together in excitment at this. "You very rarely see Zamtrios since they only inhabitant cold areas like Daji Snowfield."

"Yeah, you're lucky, Lute." Cheval said as he smiled at his surrogate brother.

Lute blush at that before he replied. "Awww, thank, you guys." He said before he look at his monstie. "You'll going be a great Monstie, Zauce." The newly-named Zauce just look up at his rider and let out a squeak. Navirou, however, had just simply stared at the monstie, as if it was a fish. Yes, it look _like_ a fish. Thinking of fish have made Navirou just drool at the very thought of eating the Zamtrios. When he saw the Palico drooling, the brunette boy realized what he was thinking and shouted at him. "NAVIROU! NO!"

It was too late as Navirou jump into the air as he attempt to pounce on the newborn Zamtrios, attempting to take a bite out of the newly-born monstie. However, in response of his survival instinct kicking in, he secreted a reactive fluid out of the back of his skin and upon contract with the air, freezes into a icy protective spiney armor, just as the mutant Palico's mouth have made contract with the cold armor.

And guess what happen next. Come on. Don't be shy. ... *sigh* Fine. It erected a scream from... whatever the hell Navirou is actually.

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HA! That'll teach you lesson, idiot." Lute said, after Zauce got rid of his armor and allow his own rider to pet him on the head, while Navirou was screaming from his bloody mouth. Lilia and Cheval nodded in agreement with brown-hair rider.

 _CRUSH!_

They heard a crushing sound and turn to see the same Arzuro that have chased them before appeared behind them. They didn't move at first... before the monstie Zamtrios fired an ice breath at the Blue Bear Beast, making the fanged beast run for its life. The kids did nothing, but made a amused looks on their faces as Zauce made a croak.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, it was simple and quick, since i'm running out of ideas. But don't worry, I can always improvised! Because i'm good at it. LOL.**


	14. Cherry Blossom Fire Wyvern

_"Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!"_

Lute's eyes were wide with wonder at this as the pink-colored egg with red tiger-like stripes shook with life before the monstie inside broke free and let out a powerful shriek that send the eggshells flying. The brunette boy look at the recently born monster with amazement in his eyes before he spoke species' name of the flying wyvern. "... A Pink Rathian."

"You got that one right." Cheval said.

"Such a rare monstie. You never see one in this part." Lilia noted. Lute look down at his newly born monstie with wonder in his eyes as it let out a squeak at her rider before a grin spead across his face.

"Now this is awesome!" Now then, what should Lute called his monstie other than "Rathi"...

* * *

"Hey, Cheval. Have you seen Blossom?" Lute ask the whereabout of his Pink Rathian. "I can't seem to find her."

"No, I haven't." Cheval answered.

"Huh... where's she?" Lute ask himself as he resume looking around for his monstie.

"Hey, wait! I'll help you!" Cheval said as he went after Lute to help him. They look around the Hakem village, looking for Blossom and asking the people if they seen her... until they heard a pretty weird sound coming from the Monstie stables.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Lute asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Cheval suggest.

They went to the monstie... and when they look inside, their jaws just drop to the floor. Blossom was doing... a mating dance used by Rathalos?! In front of Rathi?! Poor Rathi just look confused as hell like the two rider as she turn to look at them. Lute and Cheval just stared in silence for a long time before they have finally said one word. "... Unbelieveable..."

* * *

 **A/N: What inspired this chapter is a theory on the Monster Hunter WMG page of TV trope called the "Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos are hermaphrodites." It was just too good to pass up. Sorry, about the chapter, it's just the story i'm currently working has gotten in the way... along with my laziness.**


	15. Swift Wyvern

It was sickening. That was what Lute have thought. A Nargacuga, a flying wyvern monster of incredible speed and stealth that it was known for, came to the Hakum Village. Except there was just one different that made it different from the other Nargacugas from the forest... this one is blighted.

The Blighted Nargacuga itself, defeated Dan and the other senior riders with ungodly ease. Cheval and the other riders tried to stop the blighted Swift Wyvern, but with zero luck as it manage to escape their traps and got into the Hakem Village.

Lute saw what just happen with his own eyes before he rushed to the village with all the very strength in his legs he muster as he called out to his monstie. "RIDE ON! NARGACUGA!"

 **SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKKK!**

A powerful shriek like that of a banshee haunted the air, piercing the cloud but waxing moon night sky right above and shattering the peaceful calmness itself, causing everything that was in life to go in deep silence.

There was absolute stillness in the quiet woods itself... before an pair of glowing deep red eyes pierce through the shadow of the forest.

In just one swift motion, a shadowly blurr leaped from the darkness of the woodland itself with Lute suddenly disappearing in its shadow, rushing to the Hakem Village, and, before the Blighted Nargacuga could destroyed Mrs. Vlau's house, ramming the deadly infected monster off the roof of the house, kicking it to the ground, all with incredible speed and agility along with amazing stealth.

The Blighted Nargacuga quickly got back up and, with everyone else, looking up at the roof of the house... to see Lute, riding on top of his Nargacuga monstie, Naga, staring down upon the infected monster as a lightning strike flashes behind them, illuminating their appearance by bright rod of electrically, like a dark knight before Naga let out his species' iconic shriek that they were known for...

 **SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKKK!**

Then Lute and his monstie jumped from the roof to face the Blighted Nargacuga, who hissed at them, who in return hissed back at it. There was tension in the air as silence lied between the two Flying Wyverns that were of the same species...

(It seems there is only one way to settle this...) The Blighted Nargacuga growled.

"Agreed." (Agreed.) Both Lute said while Naga growled...

 _DREIDELBLADE BATTLE!_

Then they spun two spinning tops (one for Lute & Naga while one for the Blighted Nargacuga) to see who will win first, engaging each other in brutal combat with their tops, as they look at the tops with eyes of intensity like that of a hardcore gamer as if it is the matter of either life or death (And no, it's doesn't hint anything later in the chapter).

When everyone have finally digested the logic in their still processing minds, the villagers, the riders, and, heck, even the _monstie_ themselves simultaneously face-faulted at the very _stupidility_ of both Lute and the two Nargacugas.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Lute and the two Nargacugas were still in an intense tops combat as they continue to stared at the brutal battle between the two tops with their own eyes.

* * *

 _Another one hour later..._

Lute, Naga, and the Blighted Nargacuga were now snoring as they've fallen asleep during the intense battle between the two tops... before Lute and Naga's top all of a suddenly spoke to the Blight Nargacuga's top.

(Oy, Veyh. I'm tired of this. Time to end this hootzvah!) Lute and Naga's top then brought out a Bazooka out of nowhere and fired before it blew up the other top.

Lute, Naga, and the Blighted Nargacuga quickly woke up... only to see that Lute & Naga's top had already won.

(... DAMNIT!) The Blighted Nargacuga roared in aggravation at losing.

(WE WIN!) Luta cheered and Naga roared in happiness...

Just before they've then unleashed their Kinship Attack: Dark Thrash on the Blight Nargacuga and cut up the infected monster into several pieces... before Lute then use the said pieces to craft himself a Nargacuga Blademaster Armor.

Nobody are not really sure if they should be proud of both Lute and Naga for defeating the Blighted Nargacuga. Or just be very disturbed by their very soicopathic antics of cutting the infected monster up and using its pieces to make armor.

It row what in your boat... or that's how the saying goes at least...

* * *

 **A/N: Here the monster you've all been waiting for... the Nargacuga! I admit, it was all awesome in the beginning itself... before it then derail right into hilarily.**

 **Yeah, it took too long because, well, due to my laziness and the fact I was busy. Okay. Here's the important news: The thing I've mention before has come and I won't be able to write anymore stories for one month until the end of August. I will be still active, but I'll just post one story and that is the 3rd chapter in the Chaos Emperor Saga.**


	16. Charging Wyvern

_"Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!"_

To the shock of the 3 children (and Navirou), the pale-lookg egg with red tiger-like stripes on it cracked immediately, before putting forth the faint yet undeniable powerful glow of the monstie inside of the egg, as it shook and wiggled inside of its protective prison continously, causing the cracks to spend until the fractured eggshells exploding outward, breaking free of the monstie from with inside the egg, allowing Lute to see the beast in all of its magnificent glory...

... Except this so called magnificent glory of a monster wouldn't be out of place in an certain manga called Gintama due to its cringly appearance of its white slimly skin like a frog, stumpy wings that can barely allow it to fly for short periods, and an eyeless muzzle that make it look like Gintoki's own joystick.

"Ugh... is that a Khezu?" Lute asked the all-knowing girl just to double-check the species of his monstie as he look at its rather narmy appearance.

"By its look alone, it is most definitely of the Khezu species." Lilia deadpan as she look at the newly born monster.

"But... at least you got something unique." Cheval said, trying to be optimistic of the situation that Lute was in. "The other rider are not likey gonna get a Khezu like you."

Lute then brighten up at that statement. "Yeah... you're right! Isn't that right, Kuzu?" Lute said as he spoke to his monstie, naming the Khezu in the process. Kuzu lift hir neck to hir rider and take an sniff of him before s/he let out the ugliest speak they ever heard to Lute, liking hir name. "Ahh, I think she like me."

"Except Navirou think Lute is idiot." Navirou comment quietly. However, Khezu are known for not having eyes, but that doesn't means that they don't hear, quite the opposite as they are good listeners, and unfortunately for Navirou, Kuzu took an offence to that insult to hir rider, before s/he suddenly shoot out hir neck and chomp on him.

Navirou let out a scream that was so loud that it can be hear from the Dari Mountain, making Avina and Frostfang confused of where it was coming from.

"Aww~. That's cute~." Lute comment about it. Cheval and Lilia were both flabbergasted by what Lute just said.

"You're thought Kuzu biting onto Navirou... is cute?" Cheval said, completely confused.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

Cheval and Lilia just look at Lute, then to each other, then back to Lute, not really sure if they should be disturbed by Lute's sociopathic tendecies or not.

* * *

Lute was easily chowing down on the Well-Done Streaks that he ordered in Gildegaran like it was nothing while Kuzu was resting near hir rider, extending hir neck to take any intact Well-Done streaks under Lute's nose, which wasn't anything unusually... except that this was his _101th_ Well-done streak that he had eaten. Lilia, Avina, Frostfang, Reverto, and even _Simone_ were by the sight of Lute eating many well-done streaks as he can without stopping.

"Lute, slow down..." Lilia said, in concern that Lute might get himself sick from eating way too much.

"Yeah, kid. You've been piggin' out like an Deviljho ever since you got back Koapni island..." Reverto said.

"He probably feeling depressed because of the amount of monster that are falling victim and are infected by the Black Blight." Simone suggested.

Lute then swallow the chuck of meat he was eating before he spoke to them for a moment. "It's not exactly that. I've suddenly felt really hungry all of an sudden and can't stop eating until my hunger stop." The brunette said before he took a big drink and resume eating the well-done streaks like Deviljho that was hungry for a single entire day.

Trust me. You don't want to know what it look like.

He continue to eat the Well-done Streaks for a while until, all of suddenly, he stops abruptly. He started to cough up as if he was choking on something he eaten, making them concern... before Lute suddenly started to cough up his own _blood_ from his mouth as it spill out onto the table, making them now seriously concern, as his body shook... before his chest suddenly erupted in his blood from something inside of him.

That freak out the daylight out of them... before a baby Khezu sudden burst out and emerged from his chest, screeching at them. This cause them to scream in absolute horror and terror at what they are seeing with their own eyes as the entire city of Gildegaran and the surrounding area heard it.

Lute, however, took a moment to breath and calm down before he slowly look down at the baby Khezu that was in his chest... before he suddenly looked annoyed and snap his head at Kuzu. "Kuzu! What did I tell you about impregnanting me with your parasite whelps!" Lute told the half-sized Khezu sternly, ignoring the baby Khezu, but Kuzu ignored hir rider as s/he just took another well-done streak off the table and swallow it whole, acting like there was nothing wrong. Lute then look at other, with a looks of confusion written on their faces. "... What?"

"Lute... you're treating this as if it had happen before, several times..." Avina said as she then pointed it out to him.

"Yeah. That because it did." Lute said before he went on to explain it. "Kuzu has used me as a sort of incubator for hir parasite whelps after s/he injected one into me when I was asleep. It several times now and this is the 3rd time this month this happen to me."

"Oh yeah, I forget. Khezu are hermaphrodites." Lilia said as she remember about the Khezu's own physiology. "They paralyze a creature and inject their young, which are called whelps."

"I remember about that too." Simone comment.

"So wait. You're _used_ to this?" Avina asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Lute bluntly answered... before the Whelp jump out of Lute's chest and fly away to its natural habitat as the other look on.

"Hmm... I think we should tell the Guild that the Khezu population has increased by one _more_ member." Reverto deadpan at this.

"Yeah, go do that. Now where is my bag where I keep my stitching stuff in..." Lute ask himself before Avina give to him... before the Palico chef walked in happily until he abruptly stopped when he saw the blood on the table and the grash on Lute's chest before the rider told him. "Don't tell anyone. They'll think you're crazy."

* * *

 **The End**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEN!**

 _ **MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

 **A/N: Yeah, i've based it on one of NHC production's episode.**

 **Also... HAPPY HALLOWEN, EVERYONE!**


	17. Dog Wyvern: Part I

Lute and his monstie Jaga, a Great Jaggi, along with Reverto, were walking down the market place of Gildegaran until a female merchant spoke to them. "Well, look like you three look like you need some item. How about a coupon while you're at it?"

When Lute and Jaga heard that last sentence from her, they immediately shook their heads as the brunette boy spoke out. "No. No, no, no. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. No thank. No thank you. No thank you at all."

"Huh? Why?" Reverto ask, surprised by their reaction.

"We don't take any coupon anymore. Not after last time."

"What happen?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Earliar that month..._

"Oh yeah." Lute said as he spoke to the merchant on the Monsonne Plain that he was buying from with Jaga standing beside him before he point to a guy... with an Great Jagras standing beside his rider with his thumb. "That nice rider and his yellow lizard-like monster give us this coupon for free."

Lute give the coupon to the merchant, who look at it for a moment, before he told. "Sorry, this coupon is expired."

"You son of a-!" Lute and Jaga immediately tackle Jagras Rider and his Great Jagras, started a fight between the two riders with their monsties; Soon, they the 2 riders and their monsties threw punches before the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras use their head to hit Lute and Jaga a few times before the rider and monstie from Hakum village delivering a uppercut punch to their chin, staggling the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras for a bit, before they then charged at them.

However, the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras quickly reacted to this by kicking them in the face before delivering a 360 crescent kick to them before Lute and Jaga backhand them with the back of their own fists before punching them right in the face for a few times, staggling the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras for a bit, before they attempt to run across the bridge.

But Lute and Jaga didn't let them as they grab by one of their legs, causing them to fall down, before they got up and then unleashing a series of punches to them, but the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras quickly got in a few hits with their heads, but Lute and Jaga cotinue unleash punches onto them before delivering a right hook punch to face, sending the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras off of the bridge before they landed on a cart being moved by an Aptonoth.

The Jagras rider and his Great Jagras waved bye in a smug manner before turning around... only to see Lute and Jaga were on the other bridge ahead of the cart before the Hakum rider and monstie ran the bridge and jumping off of it before landing on the cart where the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras were on, right on top of them.

The fight between the riders and monsties resume as they roll across the cart before they stop as Lute and Jaga deliver a few punches in the face to them before the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras deliver some punches too, senting them back and forth, before the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras then kick off Lute and Jaga, sending them rolling across the cart, before grabbing the very rear of it, holding onto it for their lives.

The driver of the cart turn his head around to see what is going, only to see the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras stomping on Lute's and Jaga's hands with their feets, and then turn back around... only to see that his Aptonoth was running toward a canyon. He attempt to stop his Aptonoth and his cart, but it was too late as the cart was send off of the cliff before the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras grab onto the feets of a flying tailless Rathalos that was passing by, with Lute and Jaga grabbing onto their legs as well, while the cart itself with the driver and his Aptonoth fall down onto a ship that is carrying explosive passing through before landing on it, causing the explosive to sent off and exploded the ship and sink it.

Lute and Jaga quickly climbed up on the back of the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras before punching them, with the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras responded in kind by hitting them with their elbows, but Lute and Jaga punch them in the liver for a few times before the flying tailless Rathalos got annoyed by the fight between them and has enough of it just before it then immediately divebombing toward Castle Schrade, much to their horror, before dropping them off in mid-air when it pulled up.

The Fatalis was just silently sleeping inside of Castle Schrade with no one disturbing it... long before the two riders and monsties suddenly broke through the wall of the castle and rolled across the ruined floor, startled the Fatalis awake, before resuming their fights as the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras quickly a punch to their face before Lute and Jaga punch them in the face a few times and then grabbing their head before headbutting them. The two riders and monsties throw punches at each other for a bit before Lute and Jaga tackled the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras through the wall of the castle, making a hole in the wall in the process, before sending them onto the floor. Lute and Jaga quickly grab a piece of the wall and start smashing it upon the Jagras rider's and his Great Jagras' heads until blood start dropping and their bodies not moving anymore.

Lute and Jaga were breathing in and one before they got up from the dead bodies and walk through the hole in the wall they made, where they see the Fatalis wide awake now and was looking with shock on its face of what just happen, before the brown-eyes rider told the very infamous Elder Dragon of what exactly happen in between his breath. "A rider and his yellow lizard-like monster... give me a bad coupon-"

However, Lute's words to the Fatalis itself was then interrupted when the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras reveal they were _not_ dead yet and tackle Lute and Jaga, taking the Hakum rider and monstie, tackling before sending them and themselves through the windows of Castle Schrade and falling to the ground. But thanks to some quick-thinking, Lute and Jaga quickly turn this around by reversing their position before landing on the ground, using the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras as a landing cushion, finally killing them.

Lute and Jaga got up from the dead bodies of the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras and walk away into the sunset... before the Jagras rider and his Great Jagras open their eyes, revealing them to be still alive, and narrowing their eyes at them, planning their revenge on Lute and Jaga.

* * *

 _Back in the present time..._

"And that's why me and Jaga have now swore and forbid ourselves from coupons giving by strangers." Lute said, after he recount the incident of what happen to him and Jaga.

"Well, don't worry, this coupon is not expired at all yet." Merchant said to Lute with a smile. Lute and Jaga decide to take a closer look at the coupon and, yep, the date of when it is now expired is in a few weeks. Lute and Jaga decide to trust her on this.

"Alright, but i'm keeping my eye on you..."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. Yeah, it was based on the Peter Vs Chicken fight. Why? Because I thought a Great Jaggi Vs a Great Jagras fight would be awesome, so I decide to do this and I figure I would take a break from writing today to do this short chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'll be doing another chapter of The Sky Is The Limit and the 4th chapter of Weiss-Tama because it need more love... if I can think of the jokes and improvish, but hey, that's my main point of that fanfiction.**


	18. Black Wolf Bird

_"Oh holy Kinship Stone..._

 _Please, with thou bind together Lute with this slumbering monster..._

 _And now... for the moment of new life..._

 _AWAKEN!"_

The three kids (and Naviou) were startled when the purple egg jumped to life. The monstie begun to rolled back and forth as the piece of its prison crack and fall off one by one... before the egg finally shattered it when the baby monster inside broke it from within with a peck of its beak, falling it away into revealing a hatched healthy Yian Garuga.

"Wow!" Lute said, marveling at the sight of the purple bird wyvern that was his to called his own. "Such an awesome monstie! You rarely ever see one! Even not seeing one around this area! Even in a lifetime!"

"Yeah, I'd have been be surprised if you have gotten a Rathalos or even a Yian Kut-ku." Cheval noted at this before he then remark kindly to his friend and adopted brother. "But I think a Yian Garuga fits you well, Lute. When they are chicks that is, they're smart, playful, and have a mischievous streak, kinda like you."

"Aww, Cheval..." The brunette boy said as he blushed at the compliment... before he notice Navirou that wasn't around and shrug that he might be doing something else at the moment.

The young true bird Wyvern wobbled to its feets and look at the three humans in front of it, looking inquisitively at them, as if almost considering their status as its 'family'. It apparently judged them as so before stumble forward to nuzzle each of them in greeting.

Lute just couldn't believe his own eyes of how his day have suddenly changed. Before, he was a soon-to-be rider who have been wondering aimlessly through the Forbidden forest in hopes of finding his own egg, dragging his own friend out on a hopeless search for one, all before suddenly, he was finding himself the proud owner of a valuable monstie. He have gone from rock-bottom to the top of the world.

Plus, it was hard to take Dan's scolding serious when the baby Yian Garuga was play-hunting him or the other senior riders to death, _specially_ Genie. Seeing the consist criticizing rider getting his hair pulled by a little bird wvyern with its talons, _that_ was truely icing on the cake, for Lute at least.

* * *

Lute ran in Manelger's sercet laboratory, which was hidden inside of Doven Volcano, toward the exit before a strange boulder then suddenly fallen and landed in front of the brunette boy from the ceiling, causing him to skit to a sudden stop and look at the strange-looking rock in confusion.. until it uncurl from its ball, revealing to be an Uragaan EX as the mechanized monster then unleashed its roar at the boy.

He then heard a haughty chuckle behind him before Dr. Manelger and his assistant Itsy-Bitsy appeared with a Barroth EX and a Uroktor Ex beside them and a Agnaktor EX following behind all three of them as the mad doctor spoke to Lute. "You have no where to run now, m'boy! If you want to leave this place, then give me the Kinship Stone that you have on your arm so I can study it, m'boy."

"NO!" Lute growled at the mad doctor as he held his Kinship stone protectively, keeping it away from him. "The Kinship stones are used to bond with monsters! _NOT_ controlling them! Beside, I'll never give my or one of them to a like of an idiot _like_ you!

"You're making a grave mistake, you foolish boy!" Dr. Manelger shouted at him threatingly as he angrily stomp his foot on the ground. "And it cost your life!"

"... That's funny. Because I _don't_ think so..." Lute flashed a grin on his face before his Kinship stone glowed as he called out his monstie. "RIDE ON! YIAN GARUGA!"

Dr. Manelger just scroff at the young rider before he then laughed at him. "You're definitely an idiot, m'boy! We underneath feets of hard rocks, no monstie can heard your ca-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The mad doctor's words were silenced when the ceiling above them suddenly exploded as something went through it and impacted the ground, kicking up the dust into the air of the hall of the sercet laboratory... all before the brunette boy's Yian Garuga, Gaoga, unleashed his roar, dispersing the dust cloud in the process. Lute then jumped into the air and flip himself backward before landing right top of his monstie where the sandle before crossing his arms together into a folded arm pose.

The Agnaktor EX, sensing a new monster in the area, respond to this by immediately jumping into the air and thrown its body at them. However, with one 360 crescent kick, the Black Wolf Bird kicked the Fire Pike Wyvern with one of his leg into its face, sending it flying across the room before hitting the wall, making a dentition it it.

"Th-Thir! Th-That rider'th Yian Garuga just kick the Agnaktor EX of our into the wall! D-Did you thee that?!" Itsy-Bitsy ask the mad doctor in a panicking tone.

However, Dr. Manelger's mind was unable to grasp around the shock. "I-Impossible! T-That is supposed to be impossible!"

"Don't underestimate _me!_ " Lute shouted his line at the mad doctor as Gaoga let out his roar once more at them.

 _ **SSSSCCCCRRRREEEECCCCHHHH!**_

"T-There's still four monsters that we have while you only have _one_! It's 4-on-1, so we still have the number advantage!" Dr. Manelger pointed it out before he order the four controlled monsters at his disposal. " _ATTACK!_ "

The four EX Monsters attack Lute and Gaoga all at once. However, the brown-eyes boy and his Bird Wyvern monstie send all four of them flying with a single swipe of their attack, sending them into the air before crashing into the ground, before the impact of their attack broke the devices on their bodies, breaking them free from the mad doctor's controls over them. With the four monsters now free, they immediately scatter the scene.

Dr. Manelger and Itsy-Bitsy went rigid with shock on the look of their faces as their mouths gap wide open at the sight of what just happen. They were so shock that they didn't notice that the Black Wolf Bird made his move before delivering a kick to them from both of them, sending them flying across the sercet laboratory, knocking them out cold.

The rider and his monstie later took the unconscious duo to the Guild to be turn in.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about not posting chapter for over four months! Since I was quite busy with other fanfiction that I was working on. Beside, I only work on a chapter for this short once a while, anymore. Just to let you know, I am going to post a new story soon before I'm gonna resume working on The Sky Is The Limit so it could be finished. Anyway, that is all I got right now, so hope to see a chapter soon if I can remember it!**


	19. Whatever sort of title that Apceros have

Both Lute and Avina were currently running from an angry herd of Popo EXs (The herbivore monster th, not the DBZ Abridged character) chasing them... at the speed of the most fastest snail in the world, by riding on Lute's own monstie Appa, a Apceros... who was running at the speed of the slowest turtle.

"They coming!" Avira said.

"Hang on! Appa is gonna floor it!" Lute said... before he pulled out a carrot held by a string on a stick at the end of it, danging it in front ofAppa and motivating the Apceros to increase his speed... by a few more inches per second now. However... that was Navirou walk into view and stood, standing right in the path of the incoming armored herbivore, much to Lute's own disbelief to this. "What in the-?! NAVIROU! Move it, you idiot! Move! Move!"

Navirou turn his head to see the source of the shouting... and his eyes widen in horror at the sight of the incoming Apceros charging in his way before he scream out in complete horror at this. " _NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAOOOOOOOOO!_ "

"Watch out, Navirou!" Avira shouted out to him.

" _NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

"Watch it, you goddamn idiotic annoying obnoxious noncat-like Palico-looking... thingy that you really are!"

"Watch out!"

" _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ "

 _CRUSH!_

Avira then made a winced expression on her face when Appa step onto Navirou with one of his foots and his annoying screaming finally stop when it happen, as Lute then just grumble to himself.

"That idiot should thought of ducking right out of the way instead of screaming like a sucidical moron." Lute grumble to himself... before he turn his head and looked at the lazy overweight tabby palico with orange & striped fur and a deadpan expression on his face sitting beside Avira before he spoke to him. "Welp. Look like you have now been promoted to the role of being my sidekick now, Garfield."

' _Ah, good. Let get me up and eat my lasagna._ '

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. I was planning on posting the 19th chapter, but unfortunately. I am busy on the story that I am currently busy and don't have the time to make it. So I have make this quick short to keep you guys entertain. And to show that it is still actived, but the updates on it only come once in a while. Yeah, that is pretty much I have to say.**

 **And oh yeah, you can pretty much guess of who Garfield is a reference to.**


End file.
